<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby's First Stand Spar by Scourgefan12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976131">Baby's First Stand Spar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12'>Scourgefan12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, no actual jojo characters show up it's just stand shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan develops a stand. To celebrate, he and his brother have a friendly little practice fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby's First Stand Spar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke developed his stand pretty early, all things considered. He wasn't a child or anything when it happened, but he wasn't a full grown adult either. Which might have been pretty normal and not early at all, actually. Not that the Valentine brothers would know, they had very little real experience with stands.</p><p>Their mother had a stand, but she was out of their life too soon for that to really matter. Plus, while she was around she seemed to make an effort to not use it around them if she didn't have to. If they had at any point known what her stand did, far too much time had passed for them to remember.</p><p>She'd explained a little bit about how stands worked, but not much, just the basics really. They were powers that were the physical manifestation of one's soul. Which had made no fucking sense at the time, especially to Jan who hadn't even hit the double digits in age yet. </p><p>They'd figured it out though, when Luke had gotten his.</p><p>He'd been, what, sixteen at the time? Seventeen? Somewhere around there. Maybe he'd gotten it even earlier than that, but hadn't realized it for a while. That seemed like a thing that could happen.</p><p>Luke hadn't even known he'd had one until he used it. It had been a completely unconscious action, he hadn't even noticed it until Jan pointed it out.</p><p>Jan hadn't been able to see it, of course. Only stand users could see stands. He could feel it, though.</p><p>At the time, Luke had been standing protectively in front of Jan, shielding him. If he was anywhere near as scared as Jan, he was doing a great job at hiding it. He'd just had a look of grim determination. Not that Jan had been able to see it, but this wasn't the first time Luke had needed to do something like this, so he could guess.</p><p>Jan had also been a little too busy cowering like a bitch to take note of Luke's expression even if his brother had been looking at him. Which was a thing he felt like he should've been embarrassed about, but he was only like eleven at the time, so he guessed it was okay.</p><p>Jan had been distracted from his fear by the feeling of something wrapping around him. Arms? Probably, that's what it felt like. And at first he thought it was Luke trying to comfort him, but he looked up and Luke was still standing several feet away, not even looking at him.</p><p>Obviously, this spooked him. The feeling of something touching him and not being able to see it was freaky as fuck. He'd screamed, trying to get away from whatever it was.</p><p>This prompted Luke to stop the staredown he'd been having and turn to Jan, to see what was wrong.</p><p>His expression went from worried to horrified in an instant. Clearly, he could see whatever it was, and he didn't seem to like it.</p><p>Soon after that, the feeling went away. Jan was left with a mix of relief, fear and confusion.</p><p>Later that night, when the crisis had been averted and they were able to have a moment alone, Luke had explained the situation.</p><p>At learning the details of what happened, Jan was significantly less freaked out. It hadn't been a ghost, or a demon, or whatever other possibility his young mind had conjured up. It had just been Luke, technically.</p><p>He was also really excited, because well. His brother had a stand. That was cool as fuck!</p><p>Did that mean he would get a stand too? That's how this whole thing worked, right? If someone in your family had one, you would probably get one too right?</p><p>He assumed this was the case, it made sense. And so, he waited for his own stand.</p><p>And waited. And waited some more. He waited for years, until he lost hope of gaining one.</p><p>Maybe Luke was just lucky? He always had been the luckier one. </p><p>Or, maybe it was more fucked up than just that.</p><p>Their mother had been the one with a stand, and Luke had always taken after her more. It just made sense that he'd inherit this sort of thing from her, too.</p><p>Jan, on the other hand, had always taken after their father more. Looks, temper. Really just about any problem of Jan's could be traced back to him, either through genetics or learned behavior. And now, as if that wasn't enough, that son of a bitch was gonna cuck Jan out of getting a stand too? It didn't seem fair.</p><p>But, whatever. Life wasn't fair, that was something he'd learned pretty early in his life. (Or more accurately, got beat into him. Ha.)</p><p>He sulked about this for a while, but eventually moved on. Not completely, it was always in the back of his mind, but he figured he had more important shit to worry about. He didn't have much choice but to get over it.</p><p>While Jan was busy lamenting his lack of a stand, Luke spent his free time learning more about his own. Figuring out what all it could do, how it worked. And also trying to get a better handle on it, to make sure it wouldn't just come out and start doing things without his permission.</p><p>He discovered that it was a combative stand. This... didn't really benefit him much, he didn't exactly get into fights all that often. It sure was cool, though. And it would be useful if he ever found himself in any danger, he'd be able to protect himself fairly easily.</p><p>Its exact power was blade creation. It could take just about any material and shape it into a blade, which could then be used by either the stand itself or the user. Different materials took longer to change, and also had different levels of sharpness and durability. </p><p>Luke taught himself how to use knives. Whether this was something he'd already been doing, or only started after learning the power of his stand, Jan didn't know. Either way, it was pretty neat. He honestly had no idea if Luke's self-taught skills were proper form, or if they were all that effective, but he didn't really care. He still thought it was awesome.</p><p>Jan pestered Luke about teaching him how to knife fight and such. Because he figured, if he didn't have a stand then he should have <em>some</em> way of defending himself.</p><p>It took a while, but Luke relented. He taught Jan basic hand to hand combat skills too, because well, why not? No reason not to.</p><p>Luke's movements were so fluid and graceful that he made fighting seem like an art form. If Jan weren't busy fighting back, he could honestly just watch for hours.</p><p>And Luke's moves didn't just look cool, they got the job done. He could knock Jan flat on his ass with seemingly no effort involved. And they weren't even really fighting, this was just practice, Luke was being careful and holding himself back. Jan really didn't envy anyone who had to face Luke in an actual fight.</p><p>Over time, Jan got better. He was able to hold his own, and sometimes even beat Luke in their little sparring matches. He never did figure out how to match his brother's elegance, his own fighting style was much more rough around the edges. But that was fine, he was still able to kick ass and that's what mattered.</p><p>This was how things continued on for a while. They didn't practice super often, only a couple times a month. Now that Jan knew what he was doing, they probably didn't need to do that shit too much. </p><p>Jan wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to discover his own stand. His wasn't overly obvious, it didn't even have a body or anything. It was small, confined to him.</p><p>He was having <em>a day</em>. He didn't even remember what set him off, but he was unbelievably on edge. Pissed off, stressed, nervous. All that fun stuff.</p><p>He was dealing with it, though. He was a pro at that, putting up with his problems until they either went away or boiled over into something even worse.</p><p>At some point he ducked into the bathroom, to try and calm down and compose himself probably. He was never very good at dealing with his emotions, but he tried. Sometimes, when he had the presence of mind to do so. Instead of lashing out at people or breaking shit, he'd attempt to cool himself down in a less destructive way, or whatever.</p><p>While he was busy doing this, or maybe after he'd finished doing this, he looked up into the mirror. If he looked nearly as bad as he felt, then he must've looked like shit. Figured he should do something about that before getting on with his day, lest his brother notice and start asking questions.</p><p>Any intentions of fixing himself up were abandoned as soon as he glimpsed at his reflection. Like, yes, he looked fucking horrible. That's not what he was focused on, though.</p><p>His attention was stolen by the third eye sitting on his forehead.</p><p>Growing a whole new eye would be weird enough on its own, but this one was... weird. It was clearly unnatural, not real. It wasn't even <em>attached</em> to him, it was just floating an inch or so in front of him. A big, glowing gold and white <em>thing</em>.</p><p>At first he just assumed he was hallucinating. Not that such a thing was something he struggled with, he'd never hallucinated before. But he wouldn't be surprised if he started. If something in his head snapped and he just started seeing shit.</p><p>This was the last thing he needed to be dealing with. He wished it would go away. Sure it wasn't really doing anything, but it was pretty fucking distracting. Plus, who knew when he'd start seeing more things? No thank you.</p><p>To his surprise, it actually <em>did</em> disappear. Just blinked right out of existence when he told it to.</p><p>He stared where it had been, trying to wrap his mind around that.</p><p>Experimentally, he mentally told it to come back. And, oddly enough, it did.</p><p>He messed with this for a bit, switching it on and off over and over. At one point he tried touching it, and as expected, his finger went straight through it.</p><p>Hmm. This was certainly odd. You usually weren't supposed to be able to control hallucinations, right? Like that wasn't a thing?</p><p>He was confused for a couple more seconds, before it hit him.</p><p>Stands were still a thing that existed. They hadn't stopped being a thing at any point.</p><p>He processed this thought. Once the implications of it sunk in, a massive grin split across his face.</p><p><em>Finally</em>. After years, finally he had his own stand.</p><p>He had no idea what it did. It was an eye, but that seemed to be more of an aesthetic thing. He couldn't see any better with it activated. And no matter how much he willed it to do... something. Move, shoot a laser, just <em>something,</em> he had no luck. It just sat there. Sometimes it blinked, but aside from that, nothing.</p><p>That was a bit disappointing, but whatever. He'd figure it out eventually. At least he had one.</p><p>He decided to rush to tell Luke the good news, any problems he'd been having completely forgotten. How could he keep worrying about any of that when he had this to focus on?</p><p>He also figured that his brother could help him figure this shit out. Luke was the expert here, he'd had a stand for nearly a decade now. If anyone could help Jan, it'd be him.</p><p>Okay to be fair, Jan did a very bad job at coherently getting his point across. He ended up just running up to his brother and begging for them to have a stand fight. He kept pointing out how badass it would be, how badly he wanted to see Luke's stand in action. Half of what he said wasn't even actual sentences, just words haphazardly strung together in an attempt to convey his thoughts.</p><p>Somehow, Luke seemed to understand. He always seemed to whenever Jan got overly excited like this, he was cool like that. Pushing Jan away, he took the usual relaxed fighting stance used in their spars, expecting Jan to do the same.</p><p>Jan, of course, complied without a moment's hesitation. His stance was notably less relaxed, he was way too psyched to even consider being calm. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that maybe getting in a stand battle before even knowing what his did was kind of dumb, but it was fine. It wasn't like this was a real fight, it was his bro and it was just for fun. He had no reason to worry.</p><p>Luke summoned his stand first and- <em>Holy shit,</em> what the <em>fuck</em> was that thing?</p><p>It had the head of a white rabbit and the body of a... squid? Octopus? Jan sure as fuck couldn't tell, he didn't even really know the difference between the two. All he knew was this thing had a whole lot of tentacles. On top of that, its head and body were barely even attached, connected by thin strings of flesh and tendons. That didn't seem to bother it though, it just floated there, face blank and expressionless.</p><p>No wonder Luke had been so freaked out the first time he saw it. Jan was glad he hadn't been able to see it all those years ago, he no doubt would've had nightmares for months, years even. The knowledge that it was under Luke's control and wouldn't do him any harm would've been useless, this thing looked like a straight up hellbeast. Which was pretty cool to Jan now, but would most certainly not have been when he was a dumb little kid.</p><p>Luke looked between it and Jan, noting his brother's slightly appalled expression and let out a quiet huff of laughter. "You get used to it, trust me."</p><p>Yeah, sure. Whatever helped him sleep at night.</p><p>After that, the thing curled one of its tentacles in the air like it was holding something, and then, suddenly it <em>was</em> holding something. A knife, see through and fragile looking.</p><p>So it could make blades out of literal thin air? Sure, why not.</p><p>Luke also reached into one of his coat pockets and took out his own knife.</p><p>Jan took this as a sign that he should maybe get on with it and summon his own stand already. He briefly considered whipping out his knife too, but decided against it. He probably wouldn't need it. He did what was expected of him, he mentally told his stand to get its ass out here and hoped that would be enough to make it actually happen.</p><p>It must've worked, Luke's eyes glanced up, presumably making contact with Jan's third one.</p><p>He held eye contact for longer than Jan expected, which to be fair wasn't super long only a few extra seconds, but still. As he was doing this, his pupils started shining gold. His stand's eyes did the same, Jan noted.</p><p>After this, he looked back to Jan. Something in his expression changed though, shifted. He glared, looking at Jan as if he were the scum of the earth, like he wanted nothing more than to tear his brother to bloody pieces. It was an expression Jan had seen before, but it had never been directed at him. </p><p>His whole demeanor changed to match this. He gripped his weapon tighter, his stance became more tense and serious.</p><p>Jan barely had time to process this. In an instant, Luke was on him. Charging at a speed that seemed like it shouldn't have been humanly possible. Jan narrowly avoided getting his throat slit open right then and there, stumbling out of the range of Luke's strike.</p><p>And then, Luke just kept on coming.</p><p>As he was busy trying not to get fucking filleted, he screamed at his brother, asking him what the fuck he was doing. Telling him to calm down, cool his fucking jets.</p><p>Luke hardly reacted to anything Jan said. The only response he gave was when Jan pleaded, saying that if this went on then he'd actually get killed for real. He looked at Jan like he was braindead or something before speaking. "Good, that's the whole idea."</p><p>That got it through Jan's skull that Luke wasn't messing around, nor could he be reasoned with. The only way he was getting out of this was killing Luke. Or crippling him, but he had a feeling even that wouldn't stop Luke from trying.</p><p>In his panic and dread, it didn't occur to him that maybe this and his stand were connected somehow. He didn't really have the time to think too much about <em>why</em> this was happening, if he stopped too long to think then he was dead.</p><p>He was probably dead anyway. He couldn't dodge forever and there were no openings for him to get his own hits in, especially when he had to avoid both human and stand. He was tiring out quick, and he had plenty of little nicks and cuts from not being able to fully get out of the way in time, which only managed to sap his strength faster.</p><p>At one point, he dodged another one of Luke's attacks, only to stumble right into the stand. He tried to back away before it could do anything, but didn't quite manage that. It grabbed hold of his arm, roughly dragging him towards it. He didn't even have a chance to try and fight back before it got his other arm too, holding him in place. Then it pressed its knife against his neck.</p><p>Luke approached then, and Jan's panic went into overdrive. He started kicking and thrashing, hoping to hit hit his bro where it hurt, which would probably startle the stand into letting go, if only for a second.</p><p>No such luck. The freaky thing just grabbed hold of his legs too before he could land a single hit. He decided then that he really hated this thing. So many legs, and so far all they'd done is cause him trouble. He focused on this anger, it was a good distraction from the fear.</p><p>He didn't get to have this luxury for long, though. After a few seconds, Luke was standing in front of him, looking him up and down like he was trying to decide what he wanted the finishing blow to be.</p><p>After far too long, he pressed his knife against Jan's chest.</p><p>Seriously? Luke was gonna stake him through the heart like some sorta vampire?</p><p>Well, at least it was a cool way to go out. Would be a lot cooler if it wasn't his bro doing the job, but well, he wasn't really in a situation where he had the privilege of being picky.</p><p>His fear started fading into a sort of numb acceptance. This was kind of fitting, in a way. He'd always suspected that he'd be killed by someone in his family. Didn't think it would be Luke, but he guessed life always had its ways of surprising him.</p><p>He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch it happen, and waited. While he was at it, he deactivated his own stand. No point in keeping it going. Had there even been a point to calling it out in the first place? It sure as fuck hadn't helped him. Useless glowy piece of shit.</p><p>To his annoyance, the finishing blow never came. Seriously, the fuck was Luke waiting for? Did he just think it was fun to watch Jan sit there and tremble?</p><p>Before Jan knew it, the pressure of the blade against his chest disappeared. He also heard a clatter, like it had been thrown to the side. Jan opened his eyes to see what the fuck was up, but before he had the chance to even try looking around, a pair of arms were thrown around him.</p><p>Luke then called back his stand, and for a moment the only thing keeping Jan up was the hold his brother had on him.</p><p>Jan was confused, to say the least. And for a while Luke was no help. He just kept apologizing, clinging to Jan as if he were scared this his brother would die if he let go.</p><p>Jan was glad that Luke was back to normal, mostly. This wasn't really <em>normal,</em> Luke only acted like this when something was seriously fucking wrong, but it was a start. He wasn't trying to kill Jan anymore, at least.</p><p>That being said, Jan pushed him away. He kind of wanted a little space after that whole shitshow. And Luke was always the one lecturing him about respecting other people's personal space, so he was sure his bro would understand.</p><p>Jan tried to calm Luke down, saying that he was fine. See? He wasn't even bleeding that much, he'd had worse, all he had to do was clean himself up and he'd be good as new.</p><p>Luke was still pretty shaken up, but he listened. If Jan really wasn't badly hurt, then he supposed it was alright.</p><p>After that was settled, Jan asked what the <em>fuck</em> that whole mess was. He cut Luke off at first, telling him not to fucking apologize again, he wasn't mad. He believed that Luke would never hurt him on purpose, at least not without damn good reason, he just wanted an explanation.</p><p>At first the only answer Luke could give was a quiet mutter of "Your stand." And then, after gathering his thoughts a bit. "When I looked at it, I just got so.. so angry. I don't think I've ever been so enraged in my life." He took a breath to steady himself. "And the only solution I could think of was to kill you. The <em>only thing</em> I could think about was how I could end your life."</p><p>Jan nodded, absorbing the information. So it hadn't been Luke, not really, just the stand grabbing hold of him.</p><p>Jan tried not to get too upset at that information. So, his stand made people want to kill him? That was so fucking stupid. He didn't need a stand for that. But, he guessed it could be useful. Maybe. Like, if he and Luke were facing off against someone together.</p><p>He made a point of not thinking about the psychological implications of the physical manifestation of his soul only having one purpose, making people beat the shit out of him. He did <em>not</em> want to know what that said about him as a person.</p><p>He realized that this would make it damn near impossible to actually practice using his stand. One wrong move and whoever he was practicing with (Probably would end up being Luke again, he didn't have a whole lot of friends. That and he could count the amount of stand users he knew on one hand. It was two, he and his brother.) would just fucking kill him, quite possibly too fast for him to have time to switch his damn stand off.</p><p>He'd figure something out, though. He may not have been smart or clever or anything like that, but he had Luke. And Luke was all of those things. He'd come up with a solution for sure.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I don't know how to write fight scenes<br/>Every fandom I get in, I feel the need to think of stands for my faves cause well... Jojo brainrot &lt;3 But listen, thinking of stands is actually really fun ok<br/>I guess this is also technically a No Millennium AU? Or it takes place b4 they join or something</p><p>Luke's stand is called Lush, and its appearance is based on the cover for the album the song it's named after is on<br/>Jan's stand is called Capital P. It's... literally just the eye on his hat, which I guess is blank in this AU so there's not just 2 eyes overlapping each other</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>